


Hello, Old Friend

by JieJieNini



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/F, F/M, References to past games, Robin is an incarnation of Kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JieJieNini/pseuds/JieJieNini
Summary: Robin, the amnesiac tactician of the Shepherds, reminds Tiki of someone precious she used to know.





	Hello, Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Fire Emblem ain't in my custody, so I don't own any of the canon content mentioned in this work. I just wanted to play around with some headcanons that I thought would be interesting in application to Tiki and Fem!Robin.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy this small ficlet and definitely tell me what you think! :)

The sound of soft singing filled the ruins. Tiki perched herself on top of a small rock, her long, green hair cascading down the back of her nightgown. 

Nightfall had paid its daily visit to Ylisse. The Shepherds had already retired for the night, making camp outside the area where Tiki resided. 

It was a funny thing, once again traveling with another army, Tiki mused, looking up at the stars. She had been fast asleep when they found her a mere few days ago, resting soundly within the protection of the Sacred Tree. They had protected her from an ambush by Risen, immediately offering her refuge in their band of soldiers to avoid any further complications. 

Tiki smiled at a memory of someone long-passed. Much like how she was introduced to the awkward Prince Chrom, her Mar-Mar had been her shield when she was attacked by Medeus’ forces as a child. They shared a lot of similar features, now that she thought about it.

The blue hair, the mannerisms, the same compassionate smile. It was almost as if they were related in one way or another.

A rustling bush caught Tiki’s attention, her draconic pupils dilating in practiced suspicion. “Show yourself.”

“It’s just me, Tiki,” Robin’s light-colored hair stood out from the dark scenery her twin-tails bouncing as she struggled to release herself from the flourishing nature around her. She had chosen to relieve herself of the dark-colored coat she usually wore during the day, appearing to be donning a beige vest and some trousers. “I didn’t see you return after curfew, so I went to look for you.” 

“Oh,” Tiki’s face reddened in embarrassment. She didn't mean to make anyone worried about her sudden disappearance. “Sorry about that.”

“No harm done,” A reassuring smile made its way up Robin’s face, and she moved to stand beside Tiki. She gestured to an open spot beside the manakete. “May I?”

“Yes, of course,” Shifting to allow Robin to seat herself down, Tiki turned to look at the Shepherds’ amnesiac tactician. “What brings you out here so late in the evening?”

Robin arched an eyebrow. “I could ask the same of you.” She chuckled when Tiki opened her mouth to say something, adding, “I’m just joking with you, Tiki.”

“Ah,” Tiki flushed, her cheeks dusted red. It had been so long since she’s heard a joke of any sort. “My apologies, Robin.” 

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Robin waved her hands in quick dismissal. “I got a headache after staring at the maps for too long, so I came out here to clear my head.”

“..I see,” Tiki placed her hands neatly on her lap, observing how Robin’s white hair glistened under the moonlight. She looked like a princess out a storybook, just like Empress Nyna. “Being a tactician must be a difficult job.”

“It can be taxing at times,” Robin pinched the bridge of her nose. Her migraine had thankfully subsided since she left to find Tiki, but it still disrupted her train of thought. “But it’s worth it when it comes to protecting the people you care about.”

Tiki’s eyes widened. “Yes..” She lowered her gaze, suddenly reminded of another she had cherished in her past life. “You remind me of her.”

“Her?” Robin sounded curious.

“Kris,” Tiki closed her eyes, imagining the warm smile that complimented the round frame of the older woman, “She was Mar-Mar’s, I mean, Prince Marth’s closest comrade when he went to defeat Medeus.”

“Like in the legend?” Robin rubbed her chin, trying to recall the story that Chrom had told her. His ancestor, Prince Marth, was a hero-king revered and respected for his journey to retake Altea, most notably when he saved his people from the Evil Dragon’s clutches. There were also brief mentions of friends he joined arms with, but there was never a single mention of this ‘Kris’. “Tell me about her.”

“She was like a sister to me,” Tiki’s hand brushed against a bracelet she had wound around her wrist. It contained an assortment of pretty beads, a bronze charm of the Fire Emblem danging at the center. “I was considered the youngest appearance-wise, so she often doted on me, coddling me until I was spoiled rotten.”

Robin rested her chin on her hand. “So Naga’s Voice was once a spoiled child, eh? That’s kinda hard to imagine.”

“She disciplined me as much as she spoiled me, Robin,” Tiki corrected Robin’s misconception, her hands still playing with the bracelet. “Her moral resolve made her a very humble person despite her granted privileges as someone close to Altean royalty. I admired her greatly because of that.”

“Kris sounds like a kind soul,” Robin commented, brown eyes glimmering. It wasn’t every day that someone would get a chance to hear stories from the daughter of Naga herself. “But why do you say that I remind you of her?”

Tiki smiled wanly. “She was the army’s main tactician.” Her eyes softened. “She was also quite close to Mar-Mar as well, much like how you are with Chrom.”

Although it was pitch dark with only the moon acting as a light, it was evident that Robin was flustered. Tiki watched as her shoulders stiffened, pale complexion slowly becoming the color akin to a deep scarlet. “I-It’s nothing like t-that, Tiki. I barely know him.”

“I can assure you that your relationship stretches beyond that of an acquaintanceship.” A giggle escaped Tiki’s lips when she realized red tipping Robin’s ears. It was almost like she was bonding with Kris all over again. “You care for him a lot, don’t you?”

“Sure I do,” Robin turned away to hide her embarrassment. “It’s just...some recent events made things awkward between us.”

“Is that so?” Tiki tilted her head inquisitively. “If I may be so bold, can you tell me what happened?”

Robin groaned. “Chrom accidentally walked in on me bathing a couple of days before.” She wrapped a lock of silky hair around her finger. “Then it became reversed and I walked in on him earlier today.”

“How unfortunate.” Tiki stifled a laugh, amusement lining her unblemished features. “So you have been avoiding him ever since?”

“Yeah,” Robin pursed her lips into a pout, kicking up dirt with her feet. Why was she even telling Tiki all of this? “Petty, isn’t it?”

“Not at all,” Shaking her head in disagreement, Tiki reached her head to pat Robin's head. Remembering how Kris would ruffle her hair, she proceeded to awkwardly allow her fingers to comb through her new friend’s hair. “Every relationship has its obstacles, and sometimes it takes longer to mend certain mistakes than others. Just give it some time and things will get better.”

The white-haired woman allowed herself to relax as the female manakete reassured her. There was something strangely comforting about the way she versed her words, and it gave Robin a chance to mull over her own matters. She smiled to herself. Perhaps she can reconcile with Chrom when they met for breakfast. 

“I’m....sleepy,” Tiki murmured, yawning as she felt a wave of drowsiness overtake her senses. Her posture staggered as she started to lean on Robin’s arm. “I want...to go back….Kris.”

Robin’s lips curled up into a tender smile, careful not to wake Tiki. "I guess we shall." She moved her arms to wrap them protectively around the petite woman's lightweight form, allowing them to sit there just for a moment longer. "Sweet dreams, old friend."


End file.
